


Only time will tell

by Red_beer



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Depression, F/F, Foster Care, Kids, Love, Sanvers - Freeform, foster child, fostering, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_beer/pseuds/Red_beer
Summary: It takes place a few months after Alex and Maggie breakup, it shows Maggie’s point of view and how she’s dealing with everything. Maggie’s experiences a few things that ends up getting her to fight to get Alex back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fan fiction, I really hope you like it and feel free to leave constructive criticism as I love to learn more ways to improve. Thanks

Maggie wakes up with a major hangover, she drank too much last night trying to forget about Alex. She couldn’t stop thinking about that she lost the love of her life, the only girl that made her smile and who she was truly happy with. Alex was her future now she can’t picture nor want to picture her future without Alex in it. She gets up, removes the covers and holds her head in pain with on hand. She sits on the edge of her bed and grabs the Advil and water bottle from her night stand drawer. While popping 2 in her mouth the thought of taking all of them right there crossed her mind. It’d be peaceful and the pain of missing Alex would be gone. 

She had been in long serious relationships before and the pain from their breakups was hard but this time, this time was different. Maggie could see their future together. Them getting married, going on their honeymoon, going on their first trip together, them adopting a dog, just living their life and growing old together. They talked about doing first with each other and there’s so many first that she never got to do with Alex. 

She put the Advil and water bottle back in the drawer. She reaches over to check her phone, seeing that there’s no notifications she looks at her phone wallpaper. It’s Alex and her beautiful smile. She wipes off the tear that’s falling down her face. 

She wants her back.

She doesn’t really know how to make that happen as her future wouldn’t be hers if there were kids in it but it didn’t feel like it was her future without Alex either. 

It’s been months since the breakup, Maggie knows she should try to move on, try to find the courage to change her wallpaper on her phone but she couldn’t, she didn’t want to. She liked the wallpaper because the first thing she sees when she wakes up is that beautiful smile, she could pretend like nothing has changed. There hasn’t been a day go by where she doesn’t think about Alex. she thinks about her every second of the day, it’s hard not to. She decides to try not to think about her for a little bit and gets ready to start her day. Even though she’s dragging her feet, but she has to make a living and interact with other people because that’s how life works. She’d stay home if she could, just lay there in bed and sleep away her worries. 

——-

She decided to walk to work today, as a long walk helps clear her mind. Even though she doesn’t really enjoy walking around in her police uniform because people stop her for stupid reasons by people that never take being an officer seriously. She hears children laughing, she turns her head and sees that there’s a whole bunch of kids just playing at the park. She decides to take a quick look at them playing, try to see what’s so great about being a parent.

There’s kids laughing and having fun but there’s also kids that are screaming and crying. What if she did decide to be a parent? She just never imagined having them, it just wasn’t meant for her. She felt like she wouldn’t be the best mom but also just felt all she needed was that one special person to make her life complete. If she were to have kids she just wouldn’t be ready to take on all that responsibility. Maggie didn’t understand the appeal. She guess she understands why people want them but she just never understood herself, she just wasn’t meant to have kids.

Maggie watches a little boy push another kid to the ground and take his toy as that pretty much confirmed that she definitely didn’t want to have kids. Then she seen that kid looking around and started to burst out crying. He’s started to shout “mom!” Over and over again. She didn’t see any parent coming to look after him. Since she’s a cop she thought she’d try and help the child out. She walked over to the kid and bent down a bit so she could talk to the child. “Hey what’s wrong?” The kid wiping off the tears off his face he screams. “I can’t see my mommy!”  
She hasn’t really dealt with many kids on her job and doesn’t really know what to do, she hopes she doesn’t mess this up. “Ok, I’m gonna help you find your mommy. Where did you see her last” The kid pointed toward an empty bench. It was a small park and thought It’d be easy enough to find her. The kid starts to scream loudly and points to the car “that’s mommy’s car!” The kid shouts. The car was driving was fast, too fast for Maggie to get the license plate.

Maggie couldn’t believe a parent would just leave or forget their kid at the park. She couldn’t believe parents could be this awful, she was sickened that there’s these kinds of people in this world. Maggie tries to comfort the kid the best she could. “Hey it’s gonna be ok, I’m gonna find your mommy. What’s your name?”  
The kid mumbled his words but what sounded what he said “Josh” came out of his mouth. “Josh? Im Maggie. I’m gonna call my cop friends and we’re gonna figure this out ok?” The kid nodded. Maggie grabbed her phone and told her cop friends what’s going on. 

—-

They’re at the police station trying to get some information from the kid. So far all they got is his name, age and what school he goes to. Since he’s only 6 he didn’t remember much, but they just moved here not long ago apparently. He didn’t remember any phone numbers or anything. The first step is contacting his school to try and find information about where he lives and what his parents names are. While they’re out getting information Maggie was assigned to look after the kid to make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble. Maggie was hesitant accepting it because the kid as seen before can be a bit of a handful. But she didn’t have a choice, she went to sit next to him but first grabbed a red lollipop for little Josh.  
“Here you go want a lollipop?”  
The kid nodded. He was still holding the toy he stole form that kid earlier she thought about saying something to him about it but let it go since it’s probably not the right time to even mention it but instead tried to have a conversation with him. 

“What do you have there?” Maggie pointed to the toy not noticing what it was because it was kinda hidden  
“It’s superman” the child responded.  
Debating if she should tell the kid she knows supergirl or not, she just try’s to go along with the conversation. She smiles at josh “Superman? That’s cool!”  
The child nodded again. Figuring he’s kinda shy she thought maybe try to leave him alone but the silence was kinda awkward.

“You know I worked with his cousin”

“Supergirl?”

“Yeah supergirl! We helped each other out when needed, we had a mutual friend”

The kids face lit up and instantly smiled. Maggie ended up telling him a few stories about them working together, she tried to make them as long as possible to take his mind off of what’s going on as long needed plus he seemed to enjoy them.

—-

The police officers went to Josh’s house while he was still at the police station. They wanted to ask his parents a few questions but no one was home, Even tried calling but there was no answer. Maggie felt bad for the little boy, all she could think about how scared he must be. Since it’s getting late and they can’t locate any of his family members the cops had to break the news to the child.  
“Looks like it’s going to take a bit longer than we thought to find your family”  
Tears started to fall down Josh’s face  
“Do you know what a foster family is?”  
Josh nodded his head no

“It’s where people let you stay at their homes”

“Can I go to Maggie’s home?”

“No sorry that’s not how that works” the officer responded 

“No!” The child shouted, running and hugging Maggie tightly.

Maggie felt kinda anxious but also touched that kid trusted her enough to feel comfortable to stay at her place. She felt bad and seeing what he’s going through with his family, she didn’t want him to be put into a family that could possibly be worse.  
“I can take him, I’m friends with the judge I can give you the proper paper work by nine”  
The police officer nodded his head and left to do more desk work. Not knowing what exactly to do with him, she’s sure she’ll be fine he seems to be behaving well right now, plus they seem to get along well.

———

Maggie grabbed one slice of meat lovers pizza for Josh on a plate and two slices of vegetarian pizza for her self. The child yawned as he’s not use to staying up this late but he hasn’t eaten much today and was hungry. They both sat at the table, sitting across each other. “The pizzas not too hot?” The child nodded no. She wasn’t too sure what to say so they just ate in silence.

After they ate the child automatically put his plate in the sink and went to brush his teeth. She was amazed that he knew to automatically do that, even though must kids should know but they don’t. 

“I have a spare room so you can sleep in there” Maggie walked Josh towards his room and carried his stuff there too. The kid jumps into bed “goodnight” she said before shutting off the light. The child was scared being in a new house by himself he asked her to keep the light on and of course she did. Following one last goodnight between the two.

She thought hopefully she could help this kid, make things less stressful for him. As she left the room she shut the door behind her. While walking to her room she hears the child shouting her name, she rushed back to his room and asked “what’s wrong?” 

“Don’t leave me alone”

“Ok, I won’t”

she grabbed a chair and sat at the computer desk that was in there.  
After a few minutes of silence she hears the child crying. She takes over some tissues and gives him one, then sits on the floor beside the bed. 

“For now on I’ll be on my best behaviour as long as I get so see my mom again” The child mumbled.

“This wasn’t your fault.” Maggie tried to reassure him.  
“You’re a kid, you get to be hyper and not listen to your parents all the time. It’s normal.  
Don’t worry about acting like the perfect child here, even though of course I’d like respect I don’t expect you to be perfect or be on your best behaviour all the time. You’re a kid and you’re allowed to have those moments.  
Tomorrow lets go out for some ice cream, would you like that?”

The child wiped the tears off his face and nodded. He grabbed Maggie’s hand and held it until he fell asleep. After Maggie started to cry, silently, she wiped her tears off with a tissue and slowly slid her hand out of the boys hand and made her way to hers room. She couldn’t understand how someone could do this to their own children. 

Maybe this is why Alex wants to have kids, to make every moment worth wild, to give a child a loving home that they deserve, to make an actual impact on a child’s life and have that special bond with them. She didn’t understand the appeal until now. If she ever even was going to consider having kids it would be to adopt, to make sure that one child would be in a loving home.


	2. Glitter glue

It’s been 4 days since little Josh came to stay with Maggie. Everything is going smoothly, except that one little mishap when Josh filled her hair with glitter glue while she was asleep. Maybe arts and crafts is only a good idea when supervised, lesson learned. He said he wanted to make Maggie’s hair “look pretty” that’s sweet and all she guesses but it took her 2 hours to fully wash it out of her hair. Maggie of course gave him a good talking to but didn’t give him too much trouble as she blamed herself. She shouldn’t have had a nap, she didn’t mean to she just kinda dozed off because she was too tired from the long day from working and watching a child. Double the work but she didn’t really mind it, she’s actually having fun with Josh.

It’s the morning the glitter glue mishap. Maggie heard the alarms going off and quickly got out of bed and got ready for her day. After she’s ready, she went to Josh’s room to wake him up to get ready for school. “Hey Josh it time to wake u-p...” he wasn’t in his room, that was kinda odd so she started to walk to the living room “Josh?” She called out. Hearing the blender go off and a loud scream she quickly ran, she stopped when she seen Josh and everywhere else covered in cake batter. “What happened?” He could tell but the tone of her voice she was upset. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to I was trying to make a cake for you to thank you for everything you’ve done for me”   
Maggie smiled she was happy that he tried and she giggled.

“thanks but next time ask me if you want to make anything as I would help and I told you, you aren’t allowed to cook by yourself..also you don’t put cake mix in a blender” 

“I know but I didn’t feel like mixing it”

“Ok go wash up while I clean in here, hurry up you’re gonna be late for school”

Before he left Maggie took out her phone and took a quick snap. She put it online with the caption “cake anyone?”

——————-

Maggie just got home after dropping Josh off at school and was about to change into her police uniform. She heard her phone go off she got a notification from Instagram, Alex liked her photo of Josh covered in cake mix. That photo she posted was the first photo she posted since the breakup. Maggie posted it without thinking about that, for a second she forgot about Alex and the whole breakup. Maggie was wondering what was going through Alex’s mind when seeing that photo. Having after saying Maggie doesn’t want kids then posting a photo of a child that she’s taking care of. Then again Alex probably doesn’t know she’s fostering a child for all she knows he could be a friends son She’s watching. 

Honestly having a child doesn’t seem too bad of an idea. Josh is a Good kid even though Maggie knows playing house for a bit doesn’t mean she’s up for this forever. Although before she would’ve never consider even having kids but now she is that has to be something right? Alex is such an amazing woman she’d do anything to just go to her place, knock on Her door and bag alex to take her back. She’d give anything just to hold her again. 

She noticed she’s running late, Maggie knows her co workers won’t mind because they know she’s fostering a child. They’ve been pretty helpful in this whole process, she’s glad she has friends like them. She finished getting dressed and makes her way into work.

——— 

“Hey Maggie! How’s everything going with Josh?”

“Pretty good thanks, I just dropped him off at school. Did you hear any news about his parents yet?”

“Yeah they left him apparently because he was being disobedient. So they lost all rights to Josh. we’re contacting his grandparents and see where things go from there. You must likely will have him until the end of the day. If his grandparents don’t come through, it’s probably best for him to go to a different family so he can try to find a forever home”

“Ok thanks for keeping me updated” 

She couldn’t believe this, she feels so bad for Josh. She has no idea how she’s going to break the news to him. Hopefully his grandparents pull through he needs family now more than ever. She figures she won’t tell Josh anything until she know what’s going on with his grandparents first. She try’s to not think about anything right now and just focus on work. 

———

The end of the work day nears and it’s almost time to pick Josh up from school. Before she leaves she checks in on the police officer who’s in charge of Josh’s case. 

“Hey heard anything yet?”

“Yeah I was just about to find you, we found his grandparents and they’re going to take him in”

“That’s great! I’ll tell Josh the good news. When will they be here?”

“At about 5pm”

Maggie was so relieved when he said that. She didn’t want josh to grow up in a foster home, at least now he’ll be with family. 

————

Maggie carried in Josh’s back pack up to her appointment and put it up. “How was school today?”

“It was ok, nothing exciting really happened”

“Well I have some exciting news!”  
Maggie and josh both sat down on the couch. “Turns our you will be living with your grandparents”

“That’s awesome! I love grandpa and grandma” 

“Great! they’re gonna pick you up at 5pm today. So let’s do one more fun activity then get ready ok?”

“Yay!!! What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know anything you want”

“Ice cream!”

They hopped in the car and went to his favourite ice cream place that so happened to also serve vegan ice cream as well and that was a plus for her. After getting their ice cream cones they sat at the tables outside. Maggie started to think about his parents and all that, but ever since his first day there she hasn’t seen that Superman toy “hey what happened to that superman toy you had when you first came to stay with me?”

“It belonged to this girl in my class, it was stolen from her by this bully so I stole it from him and gave it back to her” 

Maggie’s heart broke, he’s such a nice kid. She wanted to cry, she shouldn’t have judged him so soon, that first day she met him, she didn’t know what to expect.   
“That’s, really kind of you”

——- 

It’s 4:30 pm and it’s almost time for him to leave. He’s all packed and ready to go. “Thanks so much for taking me into your home, I had lots of fun here” 

“Awe no problem, i has fun too”

“You’re gonna make a great mom one day”

“aww thanks but I don’t know if I wanna be a mom or not”

“Why not? I think you’ll be really good at it”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m still figuring things out” Maggie smiled, maybe should could do this whole mother thing. She enjoyed the time spent with josh and she’s glad she got to help make a child’s life somewhat better. 

There’s a knock on the door.  
“Looks like they’re early, are you ready?” The child nodded yes and smiled, she rolled his suitcase to the door and opened it. Josh ran over to his grandparents and gave them a big hug.   
“Thanks so much for watching him”

“Oh no problem, it was my pleasure” Maggie’s heart filled with joy, hopefully he’ll have a better and happier life with them.

Right before they were about to leave Josh gave Maggie one last hug and they said their goodbyes. 

Maggie felt good that she did this, helping a child in need felt great. But she still doesn’t know if she want kids, that part is still kinda blurry to her. She want Alex, that part has been always clear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this chapter covers some depressing stuff but it does get happier as it goes on.

Maggie’s at work waiting for something to do. It’s been a pretty slow day, not many people have been needing the police today even though she found it odd but she also found it nice. Since she had extra time she helped her coworkers out with some paperwork that needed done. But even with that it didn’t take too long. She had the last half hour of work to just relax until it was time to leave, unless something came up last minute but surprisingly nothing happened. It’s rare that police officers get a slow day like this, she really enjoyed it. Also it gave her lots of time to think. 

It’s been a week since Josh left her care and went to live at his grandparents. Maggie missed him, she couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed it taking care of him. She just never thought she would enjoy taking care of a child as much as she did. Makes her think that maybe she should become a mother but she still wasn’t sure. Although when Josh said he thought she’d make a good mother, it touched her. Josh is a good kid and she’s sure if she had a kid with Alex they’d raise the child to be wonderful. Maggie knows how much Alex wants to be mother, she’s gonna be a fantastic mother how could her child be anything other than incredible. She would love nothing more than to run to Alex right now and say she wants to start a family but she didn’t want to without being absolutely sure about what she wants. It wouldn’t be fair to Alex otherwise, even though she already thinks she knows the answer. She wants to start a family with Alex. But she felt like she never wanted children for so long, she needed to make sure her opinion wouldn’t change about this. Maggie knew she can’t wait too much longer, she can’t expect Alex to wait for her.

Maggie’s eyes filled with tears, she tried to hold it in, just thinking about Alex and all she had given up was heartbreaking. She looked at the time and noticed It was time for her to clock out. This time she brought an extra pair of clothing so she can change out of her police uniform and into her regular clothes there. While she went to change outfits, she just couldn’t hold her tears back. Maggie cried as quietly as possible, hoping no one would hear her. After she let some tears out she tried to calm herself, she wiped off the tears that were rolling down her face and took a few deep breaths. She continued getting dressed and went her way out the door.

“Hey Maggie are you ok?”  
She either looked like she had cried or her co worker heard her, either way she was going to lie and pretend everything was fine.   
“Yeah I am thanks” she smiled and kept walking, as she wasn’t in the mood to talk. “Bye see you tomorrow” she said while opening the door and walking out. She took out her car keys and was getting ready to unlock it. Then she heard a gun shot fire, her vision went blurred and her mind went blank. She looked down, put her hand on her stomach felt her blood. Maggie got shot. She fell to the ground, laying on her back. Hearing people rushing out and a few more guns fired. She tried to focus on her breathing until she got help, Maggie tried to focus her sight on what was happening but couldn’t see much. She heard a man yelling “where’s my wife?!” Then a few more shots were fired. 

A few fellow police officers rushed to her aid. “Everything’s gonna be ok”  
“Ambulance is on their way, just hold on”   
Maggie didn’t respond as she knows she shouldn’t speak, she should focus on breathing and staying calm. Maggie started to think, all she could see was Alex’s beautiful smile. With that she kept calm, she knew she will see her again. This can’t be the end. 

———

Maggie opened her eyes, trying to adjust them blinking a few times. She woke up in a hospital she took a quick look around and smiled. Maggie cried happy tears, she so thrilled to be alive. She knew, she has no doubts she wanted a family with Alex. As soon as possible she’s going back to national City to get Alex back. Maggie’s willing to do anything. She almost died, she needed to do this more than ever.   
Maggie’s best friend/co worker noticed she was up and before getting the doctor, they smiled at each other.   
“Hey how are you feeling” 

“Could be better but I’m feeling ok”

“Good”

“What happened?”

“Well one of the few arrests we made today was a girl named Melanie and her husband came by angry that we arrested his wife and wanted to break her out. He wouldn’t stop shooting at us so we had to shoot back....He didn’t make it”

“Are you guys ok?”

“Yeah everyone else is fine, we’re all doing ok”  
Maggie was glad no one else was hurt. 

Her friend grabbed the doctor, the doctor asked a lot of questions, and did a few tests to make sure she was doing ok. Maggie stayed over the night for observation, but she just couldn’t wait to get home. The doctor told her the bullet didn’t hit anything major and that she was lucky. Maggie knew this was her second chance, a second chance to make everything right with Alex and to be happy. She wants to be a mother, she wants to be a mother with Alex. She wants all of the family stuff. Everything. She couldn’t wait.

———

Maggie has time off work, even though she wasn’t planing on going back. She was planing on moving back to National city, moving back with Alex hopefully. It seemed like it took forever to recover from her injuries. With only a week left until she would be physically ready to go back to work, she decided it was time to pack up. She moved there recently so she didn’t have much to take with her. Just the two suitcases she originally brought with her. All the furniture she had bought she was planning on just leaving, she’s sure other people could use it. She was debating to call Alex or not, even though she wanted to call Alex everyday since they broke up she didn’t know what to say or how to say it. She feels like maybe once she got there the words would just come to her. 

She was gonna wait till the week was up and then leave but she felt fine. She decided she couldn’t wait any longer. She quickly grabbed all her clothes from out of her dresser drawers and measly stuffed them in her suitcases. She also grabbed her passport, wallet, phone and car keys then speed walked out the front door to her car. She quickly shoved her suitcases in the back of her car and drove off to the airport. She was driving her police car so she put her sirens on and so she could speed there. She wanted to get there as quickly as possible, she needed to catch the next flight. She just couldn’t wait any longer. 

As she pulled up to the airport, she took a deep breath, looked down and noticed her police badge was still in there. She took it just in case she needed it then she started to rush again. Maggie grabbed her suitcases and rolled them as fast as possible and walked to the main desk. “Hi! I need one ticket for the next flight out of here to national City please” the person working there was typing on their computer. Maggie anxiously was waiting at the desk. “It’s your lucky day, the next flight is in 15 minuets and there’s a available spot” Maggie was excited and started to be less anxious. She paid for her ticket and and rushed to the airplane she had to be on. 

As she got to the gates she went to get out her passport, her wallet and phone fell to the ground. “Oh shit” she whispered to herself. she gave the guy her passport and ticket then went quickly picked everything up. After the guy giving her the ok to go in she walked in with the biggest smile on her face. She went to her seat and put her suitcases up and buckled in. “Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seatbelt as we’re about to take off” The plane started to take off shortly afterwards. She had butterflies in her stomach, She was so nervous yet so excited. She looked at the window beside her, smiled and whispered to herself “here I come Alex”


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie waited with her suitcases outside Alex’s appointment. This is the moment she’s been waiting for yet she was getting cold feet. She knew she wasn’t going to back out, it’s too late but also she didn’t want to. She just knew after she knocks her life will change forever. 

Maggie lifted up her fist and gently knocks twice on the door. This is it, this is the moment she gets to know if she can make things right between the again, hopefully it’s not too late. This is the moment where it’ll be revealed if she’s going to spend the rest of her life with the person she loves the most. 

She heard Alex mute the tv, she was on her way to answer her door. Maggie’s heart was beating fast, it’s been months since she last seen Alex and they were about to see each other for the first time in months. 

Alex opened up the door and there she was, standing there. Maggie’s was lost for words, seeing Alex’s beautiful soft hair, her sparkling eyes, in her adorable pj’s. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth, Maggie just smiled. She was so happy to see Alex again, she started to tear up.

“Maggie?“

“Hey Alex”

“What are you doing here?”

“C-can I come in?”

“Of course, is everything ok?”

Maggie grabs her suitcases and walks into Alex’s apartment. Alex shut the door behind her “Yeah, everything’s fine” she tried to think about what to say but she couldn’t her mind was racing. She’s just gonna be completely honest, she wanted to pour her heart out to her.

“Actually I’m not ok, I haven’t been ok ever since we broke up.” They stood there facing each other, looking each other in the eyes. 

“For the longest time I thought our breakup was necessary. That we wanted different things and that it wouldn’t work out but I was wrong. Leaving you was the stupidest thing that I’ve ever done.” A tear fell down Maggie’s face, she tried to hold herself together so she could try to finish what she needed to say. She looked in Alex’s eyes, seen that she was tearing up too. 

“So what are you saying Maggie? Y-you wanna get back together?”

“I-I told you before that we should be able to kiss the girls we want to kiss and every day I’ve wanted to kiss you. I wished that one day that I’d get that opportunity again. Just to be able to look into your gorgeous eyes and tell you i miss you, that I love you and I want you back” 

Maggie’s now almost fully crying, she’s still holding it in some. She just misses Alex so much. Not being around her hurt and now she could get everything she’d ever wanted, hoped for. 

Alex smiled, she had been waiting to hear those words forever. She started to cry as well, but one problem could still remain.

“What about kids? I thought you never wanted them?”

“A lot has changed since then, I fostered a child for a little bit. He was such an amazing kid and it got me thinking. After he left I was pretty sure I wanted a family with you Alex, Then I almost died and I-”

“Wait what? A-are you ok?”

“I got shot, but physically yes I’m fine, after I got shot I knew. I knew I wanted you, I want all of it, kids and all I want to start a family with you, alex.”

Alex was trying to process the stuff Maggie just told her, they both start to full out cry. “I missed you so much” 

They put one hand on each other’s face, wiping of the others tears. Maggie took a moment she waited so long for this, she missed the feel of Alex’s skin. Then they hugged each other tightly, Maggie never wanted to let go of her again. She smelled Alex’s hair, she almost forgot what it smelt like. She never wants to go another day again without Alex. 

Alex backed up, they’re still holding on to each other’s arms. They both start to stop crying as they were both just so happy. “I love you Maggie”

Maggie slowly started to caress Alex’s hair with her hand. “I love love you too Danvers” 

They both went in for a kiss, they kissed each other so gently, their eyes were closed. They wanted to absorb every moment, catch every detail. Alex’s lips against Maggie’s was so soft, Maggie remembered the feel of her lips, she’s waited for this for so long, but this had to be the best kiss they’ve ever had. 

She never wanted this to end. They slowly started to kiss more passionately. It felt like they had all the time in the world. 

Alex stopped the kiss for a moment, Maggie lips quivered as she wanted more. Alex leaned in and they both touched foreheads.   
“I wanna tell you everything about what happened while you were gone and I wanna know everything what happened with you. I just want want to catch up on everything. 

They put their heads up and looked at each other “I would love that Danvers” 

Alex grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses and poured each other a glass. She handed one to Alex and they both sat together on the couch. “Everyday I thought about calling you, I just looked in my contacts and all I had to do was press one button. It broke me not being able to talk to you”

“Aww baby” Maggie said sadly. Maggie pulled out her phone and showed Alex her wallpaper. “This is the same wallpaper I had on my phone before we broke up. I would look at your beautiful smile everyday, just wishing I could see it again”

They both smiled and took a kissed each other softly. They both began talking about their lives and what happened. 

Alex began talking about what was going on in her life that Maggie missed. She told her about reign and a part of krypton that survived along with Kara’s birth mother and how she’s gone to live there for a bit. Alex even told Maggie about earth x and what happened with Sara but Maggie took it well, actually she laughed. She guessed she could agree since it kinda was funny. 

Maggie then went on to explain more about fostering Josh, the near death experience she had, her job and the new friends she’d made. 

They talked, laughed and drank the whole night. They crashed on the couch, with Alex sleeping in Maggie’s lap. 

————————

Maggie wakes up first, she watches Alex sleep in her lap. She’s so beautiful. She’s feels so complete now that’s she’s with Alex. Alex started to open her eyes, Maggie couldn’t stop smiling it’s not like she wanted to either. She’s just so happy. They both made eye contact “good morning Danvers” 

Alex smiled, and sat up “good morning Maggie” they both Leaned in for a good morning kiss. They backed up and looked into each other’s eyes. They knew they didn’t want to stoping kissing each other, they were addicted and started to kiss each other passionately.Alex took a quick break “I really need to call in sick for work today” 

Alex quickly called in sick and threw the phone on the other side of the couch. “Shall we?” 

“Oh we shall”

They both giggled and continued kissing each other with smiles on their faces. They couldn’t believe that they’re both together again. Maggie was excited they get to spend all day together and now they get to spend everyday together. Everything just seemed perfect.


End file.
